


for every action

by teenyappletea (whimsyappletea)



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsyappletea/pseuds/teenyappletea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it’s like watching oceans collide in the distance, and all he can do is watch. —oswald, lacie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for every action

**Author's Note:**

> newton’s third law of motion: for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction.

.  
.  
.

**for every action**   
_it’s like watching oceans collide in the distance, and all he can do is watch._

.

Lacie is a force to be reckoned with. She’s the ocean wave that arrives when you least expect it, washing away everything you know and love in one fell swoop and leaving behind something new and precious to behold when it recedes.

But she can be too _fierce_ , sometimes.

.

“Why didn’t you just correct them,” Oswald questions. He refrains from adding, _like a normal, civil person_ , if only because Lacie is anything but normal or civil to begin with and the huge gash that’s narrowly missed her right eye can prove it. “It would’ve been a lot easier.”

He doesn’t know how someone can give him the stink-eye with blood trickling down her eyelids in rivulets, but somehow Lacie manages to pull it off quite well. “A lot easier on _you_ , maybe,” she grouses.

“Well, yes,” he says, dull as always. “It certainly would’ve looked less like a murder scene, for starters.”

That startles a giggle out of his sister, and Oswald bites down on the inside of his cheek to suppress a small smile of his own.

With gentle fingers, he brushes her bangs aside to tend to the wound – along with the rest of the cuts and scratches littered all over her body. She remains tight-lipped about her clash with a street gang, and he doesn’t want to pry, but –

“I trust your judgement, Lacie. A lot more than you think I do. And I hope you know that – ”

“It wouldn’t have made a difference.”

Oswald falls silent. Waits for her to continue.

“Even if I’d explained that it was just a misunderstanding and I didn’t really steal their stuff, they wouldn’t have listened,” she says, her wine-red gaze hard and unkind. “They’d already formed their own opinions about me and nothing I said would’ve changed that, so what else could I do?”

_What else could I possibly do – besides fighting back fire with fire?_

His expression wavers. Softens in understanding.

She can be so _vulnerable_ , sometimes.

.

Lacie is a force to be reckoned with.

And Oswald is the immovable force standing by his sister, watching over her quietly and hoping for nothing but the best.

.  
.  
.

**Author's Note:**

> (newton’s first law of motion: every object in a state of uniform motion tends to remain in that state of motion unless an external force is applied to it.)
> 
> **disclaimer:** i do not own _Pandora Hearts_.


End file.
